


I'm comfortable with you.

by peachypath



Category: B.A.P
Genre: AU, Boyfriends, Canon, Drabble, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, and more - Freeform, androgynous! himchan, himup - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachypath/pseuds/peachypath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you think matters more? The big things or the little things?” Jongup asks, staring at the bland ceiling as he lies on the hotel bed, arms crossed behind his head.</p><p>Himchan paused to peer at the reflection of Jongup through the mirror before continuing to take his eye make up off.<br/><br/>“Depends. Maybe the big things though. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Compilation of all my short Jongup x Himchan drabbles. Every chapter is a new drabble! Everything from canon to AU.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember how this idea popped up into my head? I don't think it was from a prompt, but hm ya anyways...I hope you enjoyed it! :) Please leave a comment if you liked it! Comments and subscribers aways encourage me to write so much more!!

“What do you think matters more? The big things or the little things?” Jongup asks, staring at the bland ceiling as he lies on the hotel bed, arms crossed behind his head. 

Himchan paused to peer at the reflection of Jongup through the mirror before continuing to take his eye make up off. 

“Depends. Maybe the big things though. Why?” 

Jongup flips over so that he’s laying on his stomach, hand supporting his chin. 

“You think?”

Himchan nods. He doesn’t have to turn around to be able to tell that Jongup slightly disagrees.

“Everyone remembers the big things. First kiss, turning eighteen, graduation, marriage, death.” The older boy explains. “Who remembers the little things? What did we eat for lunch two days ago? I can’t even remember.” Himchan continues.

 _I do. Fried rice._ Jongup thinks. _The fried rice was extremely tasty._

Himchan chucks a used q-tip into the trash, finally turning to face his dongsaeng one hand on hip and hip arrogantly cocked to the side. 

“I take that back. You probably remember.”

Jongup smiles and Himchan grins back. 

❋ / ❋ / ❋

It’s late at night and Jongup knows he should probably be sleeping. But he’s still awake- awake and thinking. And the more he thinks about it, the more Jongup is convinced that it’s the little things in life that matter the most.

Like the other day, when Jongup found the last bit of fruit tart in the refrigerator that Youngjae didn’t eat. The older boy had told him he could have it as he lay on the couch, watching a drama with Daehyun and Yongguk. That alone had brightened up Jongup’s day significantly.

Or the time Jongup had watched a baby spider escape to safety before one of the other members came to squish it.

Or the time his mom had surprised him with a pack of Nesquik chocolate milk after a long, tiring day of school.

Jongup’s thoughts were broken when Himchan’s plush thigh landed on top of him, accompanied with a loud snore. The younger frowned and tried to push it off, only to receive an additional arm thrown around his waist. Jongup huffed and gave up, this happened every time the two roomed together.

Turning to the side so that his back laid against the older’s chest, Jongup pulled the covers up so that it was tucked directly under his chin. Snuggling into the warmth, the younger closed his eyes and smiled.

Yes, it was definitely the little things that mattered the most. He would have to tell Himchan tomorrow.


	2. sexy, special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt 1729: He ripped his shirt off. I didn’t even stare at his chest; I just wondered what kind of person would waste $15 like that.**

Himchan smacked his lips and grinned at his reflection in the mirror. He had applied a light layer of lip-gloss on because why the hell not, and his hair was gelled up and styled just the way he liked it. He wore a large white shirt that dipped down to his thighs. A gentle breeze blew in through the bathroom window and the large silky shirt billowed around his body.

Damn he looked good. He was going to impress his boyfriend tonight.

❋ / ❋ / ❋

Jongup laid on the couch, his elbow propping up his head and eyes on the flat screen TV. His boyfriend had gone to shower more than an hour ago, but had never came out of the bathroom. Jongup was starting to get worried that Himchan had fallen asleep while taking a bubble bath again. Before he could get up to check, Jongup dropped the remote, startled. 

Himchan stood at the doorway, a sultry look spread across his face. One hand was braced against the wall and the other sat precariously low on the edge of his hip.

Jongup blinked.

“Oh. You scared me, why’d you take so long?” Jongup asked, picking up the fallen remote. Himchan didn’t reply. Instead, he began to languidly saunter over to his boyfriend and the younger sat up, uncertain where this was going.

“Himchan.” Jongup tried again, trying to get a response out of the other.

Again, Himchan said nothing. He stopped right in front of his boyfriend, both hands on his hips. His feet stood shoulder width apart, and his silky t-shirt rose up a fraction. Jongup gulped. The TV flickered in the background, illuminating the dark room.

Himchan then ripped his shirt open with unnecessary ferocity. The buttons loudly popped, one right after the other. They flew in different directions; one ricocheting against the corner of the coffee table while the other hit the corner of Jongup’s cheekbone in a comical fashion. The younger squinted, shielding his face on instinct. He was utterly confused.

“W-wha? What are you-?” Jongup wasn’t even able to finish his sentence as he peered up at his boyfriend with furrowed brows. He rubbed his cheek, not sure whether to laugh or not.

Himchan groaned and covered his face, dragging the silky cloth over his eyes. He hadn’t expected things to go down that way, and now he was standing there sort of looking like an idiot. This wasn’t sexy at all.

“Did you really just ruin that new pajama shirt you bought last weekend?” Jongup questioned, brows still furrowed. Himchan peeked at him gaze sliding down in embarrassment. This idea of his had really gone better in his head.

“You’re no fun.” He says, sulking and turning away. Jongup raises his brow, waiting for the other to elaborate, although he was certain he had an idea of what his boyfriend had been trying to accomplish. Needless to say, Himchan could be sort of embarrassing sometimes. 

“I was trying to be...appealing.” Himchan continues, disappointed. He’s bent down now, intensely picking at the carpet. 

Jongup smiles, and tries to bite back his laugh. The older boy hunches his shoulders even more, turning his head to glare. 

“Don’t laugh! It’s not funny.” He says before pouting. Himchan hadn’t even known why he’d thought this was a good idea in the first place. He had only ended up making a fool out of himself. 

Jongup smiled and tapped Himchan’s shoulder, and the latter turned- albeit reluctantly. 

“What?” He asked, lips pulled down.

“Stop pouting, and come here.” Jongup says arms wide open. Himchan half-heartedly stood up and settled in the other’s lap, straddling one leg on each side of Jongup. 

Jongup pulled Himchan’s neck down so that the latter could meet him for an opened mouth kiss. The younger boy dexterously slid his hand into Himchan’s hair, massaging his scalp for a moment before pulling back. 

“You’re appealing.” Jongup says suddenly.

 _I know._ Himchan thinks with a small smile. _I just wanted to hear you say it._

Jongup slides the back of his hand against Himchan’s plump lips so that the majority of the lip gloss rubs off. “And you don’t need this to look appealing.” He finishes.

Himchan frowns at that. “You don’t like it? The lip gloss.”

Jongup considers this, before shrugging. “It looks good...you just taste better without it.” The boy says simply. The older boy grins in response, eyes sparkling again. The half-lidded sultry gaze he held before came back like a reignited flame and he dipped down to suck the side of Jongup’s jaw. 

Jongup hummed in pleasure and began to lazily draw small circles against the inner corner of Himchan’s waist.

“And the shirt? What do you think of the shirt?” Himchan breathes shakily, sliding the glossy material on the other side of the younger’s jaw.

“The shirt?” Jongup murmurs back, lips tracing the edge of his boyfriend’s collarbones. Himchan feels Jongup’s lips curl against his skin.

“The shirt…I can’t believe you wasted fifteen dollars like that.” The younger deadpans. Himchan rolls his eyes and pushes Jongup so that his back flomps against the seats of the leather couch. 

“Yeah well, you know you liked it.” The older boy says snottily, shedding the silky material before leaning down to meet his boyfriend for a far more heated kiss than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Jongup is the baby. But let’s be honest, sometimes Himchan can be the real baby.  
> Prompt I used can be found [here](http://awritingpromptaday.tumblr.com/post/143588613557/prompt-1729-he-ripped-his-shirt-off-i-didnt)!
> 
> Also, if you haven't checked out my Himup fic [Dandelions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7084435/chapters/16101592), please do! I'm uploading the second chapter tomorrow! :)


	3. Himchan hates bugs (but loves Jongup)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all!

This was what Himchan loved about Jongup. The older boy watched with clear amusement at the younger who was currently bent over on the edge of the sidewalk, butt sticking out to keep his balance. 

There was always something that fascinated the boy in the most mundane spot. He was just the type of person to do that often- think about random things or pay attention to certain paraphernalia that the average person wouldn’t give a second thought to. To any passer-bys, Jongup was a weird boy zoned out staring at the ground. And perhaps that was once what the dark haired boy thought as well sometime ago, when they first met. However, Himchan knew better now.

Stalking over to Jongup, he nimbly pressed a hand on his broad shoulder as he bent down, trying to see whatever it was that Jongup was seeing. The two were silent and Jongup smiled.

“Hyung.”

“Hm.” Himchan hummed in reply, still scanning the ground trying to figure out exactly what it was that had taken the younger’s attention for the past couple of minutes.

“Do you see it?”

Himchan squints harder. “No.” he replies, after a moment.

“That ant down there. Carrying a piece of the bread I just finished eating.” Jongup says, pointing down at a crack in the concrete.

And sure enough, there was an ant peddling it’s way left and right, as if it followed an invisible trail.

“Oh, I see it.” The older boy muses. “How do you know it’s your piece of bread?” Himchan questions.

“I gave it to him.” Jongup says, simply.

Another minute passes by until the younger speaks up again. “Hyung.”

“Hm.” Himchan replies again, except this time he’s staring at Jongup instead of the ant, admiring the slope of his nose and the curve of his lips.

“Did you know, an ant can carry up to five thousand times their body weight?”

The older boy raised a brow, surprised. He turned back to look down at the little ant, astonished. That sure was impressive. It didn’t change how Himchan felt about bugs, but it was impressive never the less.

Insects were on the list of things Himchan would erase from the world if he could. It was accurate to say that he had an extreme dislike for them. They weren’t pretty, and staring at them for too long usually made his insides squirm and his skin crawl. But if Jongup found them so interesting, perhaps he’d consider taking it off that list.

“They’re amazing, don’t you think?” The younger continued, lips parted in awe. Himchan shuddered as he watched the ant’s antennas wiggle up into the air.

“Sure.” Himchan replies, settling his gaze back onto Jongup’s face. He preferred to look at more pleasant things, and pleasant Jongup was.

“Not as amazing as you though.” Himchan added as an afterthought. His dongsaeng turned to look at him, lightly punching the older boy on the arm for the cheesy cringe worthy comment. Never the less, a smile slipped through Jongup’s lips and Himchan grinned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of (but not really) a continuation of The Little Things...just another drabble where Jongup notices the things we don't on a daily basis, but more through Himchan's perspective. 
> 
> I think maybe the next piece I’ll write will be more fluffy, since I’m sort of craving that.
> 
> Also, if you haven't checked out my Himup fic "Dandelion", please do! I made a [cool cover photo](https://67.media.tumblr.com/679387c75b83ec26025afc931d729ea2/tumblr_o8sujqT2cn1v1uyd1o1_500.png) for it yesterday. :)


End file.
